


King

by stainhermouthred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A lot of hot foreplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/pseuds/stainhermouthred
Summary: Everyone Clarke has ever loved dies and it's her fault. Roan disagrees and then tries to make her feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah. I wrote it last year. it's hot. Read it. and comment and leave kudos. Enjoy.

The rule was simple. If you love Clarke Griffin you die.

Finn died because he loved her. She didn’t think she had. The only thing she knew was that when she stabbed him in the heart part of her died.

It started with her father.

Then there was Wells. Boy she grew up with, who let her hate him so she wouldn’t hate her mother because he was so selfless and that’s how much he cared. Boy who came with her to that evil planet where he met his death. His love was selfless and calm and it killed him.

Then Finn… Raven told them once that he wasn’t the one who went spacewalking. That he took the punishment because she would be floated. Clarke didn’t speak to anyone that night, later crying in her tent because when Finn loved it was with his whole heart and that’s why he came here and then he killed these people because of her. She was the reason for his death and the only mercy she could grand him was the stab in his heart.

Lexa died because of the bullet meant for her. Because Heda was endangering everything with her trust and love in Wanheda and that’s why Clarke had to die. But these bullets never got close to her. No. They go straight into people she loved.

And there was her mother and Bellamy.

Both people that were the closest to her, her family and her partner.

When she heard Abby telling guards to bring Bellamy air was knocked out of her. Not only she sent him to his death once and that was for their friends but now he would die and for her. But then they took Abby. She watched her mother get hanged because she needed to save them all. Again. Bellamy had so much faith in her when she had none and all she could think about when she looked into his eyes, feeling his arm keeping her up near that throne, was that love he held in himself for her. What kind and if he realized it aside, they loved each other and if you love her, you die.

That’s why, two weeks after they got back to Arkadia when the Ice Nation guards came in saying that King Roan requested her presence she jumped at the opportunity.

Well, first she had a huge fight with Bellamy.

“You said you don’t trust that guy and now you’re going to jump a the opportunity to go to him?” he was pissed.

Okay, she understood.

“He had a chance to kill me few times so far, never did, and I think he’s fairly sure that if I don’t come back you’ll go after me!”

“He has a whole army, Clarke, I doubt that this will impress him!”

“Yeah? He also saw us fight a battle with most of the Polis. He knows what we’re capable of!”

“Please don’t leave again” her heart broke a little at this.

She took few steps forward until there was only an inch or two between them. She shouldn’t do that to him, to herself.

“I will be back in a week. I promise. I’m not leaving you, I’m going to establish the coalition, I’ll be back” He sighed in defeat and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Be safe”

“You too”

And that’s how she found herself leaving her family yet again. Roan was residing in Polis for a time being and from what he said to her in a letter he needed to show that she was on his side and in return his position would be secure and the coalition between Skaikru and Ice Nation could be formed.

Thankfully he wasn’t residing in the tower, he took some building next to it. When she walked she noticed that bodies were obviously disposed off and the streets weren’t drowning in red anymore. That’s good. When she entered the “throne room” he was sitting there, high and proud looking at her with something resembling amusement and all she could do was stare at him feeling empty.

“Hello, Wanheda”

“Roan”

The guard next to them snarled that she was in the presence of the king and she should address him as such but Roan just raised his hand at this. Clarke watched how with another gesture he send them all on his way and she noticed the glares from the guards in her direction. She didn’t expect them to trust her of course but she has been in close proximity to Roan before and only tried to kill him when he kidnapped her for the first time. The moment the door closed he got up and came closer, stopping just few feet from her and she waited.

“You stopped the craziness in Polis” He said. “Just like I promised” she answered wondering what exactly was her role here because while she understood his letter there was more.

“And you got me shot, Wanheda” he actually crooked her a smile and it took everything in her not to answer with one as well.

“What is it that you want from me Roan?”

“I want you to come with me and tell me what the hell happened with these people and while you’re done I want to know how the hell did you ditch your partner and everyone as a matter of fact.” Clarke looked at him surprised but followed him to as it turned out his quarters where she tried to explain the best she could what was Allie was and why did she wanted to do what she did. When she mentioned that there might be another apocalypse coming Roan didn’t even budge which was interesting.

“Okay, now the other one. Why are you alone? You suddenly trust me?” He looked amused, relaxed even in her presence and her eyes hardened

“We don’t need another war. If me coming alone helped then I’m glad I did that.” She hissed. Roan sat down on his bed eyes boring into her as he asked, the teasing evident in her voice:

“Are you being followed by that boy right now? I mean no one saw anything but I wouldn’t really be surprised”

“No.” at his still questioning gaze she continued

“I made him promise me not to”

“Why not, he loves you it’s obvious that he wants you safe”

Clarke closed her eyes for a second. Yes, she knew but she cursed Bellamy because now Roan knew.

“I want him safe too. So he’s not here. Let it go.” She hissed at him.

“Touched a nerve?” He was laughing at her, son of a bitch.

“What the hell is it that you want Roan, this conversation is pointless”

“Just curious. You better prepare. There’s a feast tonight, you’ll show your pretty little face a little, Wanheda, we’ll make arrangements and I’ll send you on your way tomorrow”

 

***

 

She came to his quarters late at night after the feast, clothed in her dark red robe when she opened the door she saw him standing there, his chest exposed as he was preparing for bed.

“Couldn’t sleep, Wanheda? “ he asked not turning around. She walked into his direction until she was just inches from his body, feeling the heat radiating from his back as she used her hand to gently turn him around.

“They still see me as a Commander of Death” She murmured.

“You did save everyone just few weeks ago” he had that smirk in place and she shouldn’t be thinking about all the ways she wanted it to disappear.

“I’m a girl, Roan, I never asked to be a symbol or some kind of lucky charm for Grounders” She said staying in close proximity to him.

“What do you want, Clarke?” And he was impatient, he didn’t like her games that worked well on most of people in charge but the fact that he used her name instead of that God forsaken title made her feel a little lighter.

“You know what I want, I want to feel human again” she said, looking him in the eyes. No, she didn’t know why it had to be him.

“What about your boy?”

“You’re awfully curious about him, you know”

“I asked you a question”

“He loves me”

“We both know that”

“And I love him”

“Then why…” he started but she cut him off.

“Everyone who loves me dies. The moment I realize and show them I love them back they’re gone.” She didn’t avert her eyes and was surprised to see he wasn’t pitying her, more like… not believing.

“Did you seriously jus say that after we mentioned that Wanheda lives in people imaginations?” she swallowed “It’s a hard world, Clarke, I’m pretty sure they don’t die because of some blonde who fell from the sky.”

She wanted to argue but before she could say something his lips landed on hers in a hard kiss that had her gasping for air. He pulled back almost immediately but brought her closer by the waist. “We want it, we do it. But then you get your head out of your ass and you do something, got it?” She nodded frantically before reaching up to capture his lips with her own.

She honestly couldn’t tell why she was doing this. Yes, Roan was attractive and yes she was on the edge and the little community of Arkadia didn’t offer her much of a choice. But then again she was fairly sure she shouldn’t just fuck a King of Azgeda because she had an itch. He bit her lower lip hard and she heard a moan escape her throat before she pulled away.

“This… It has nothing to do with my people. If it does to you, I’m leaving” He looked at her stunned for a moment and then he barked out a laugh.

“No, Clarke, as much as it would be interesting for my people to see that I’m possessing the Commander of Death, it has nothing to do with politics for me now” He pressed her tighter against him and she felt desire slowly flowing through her veins. “But good for you that you finally remembered that I am a king”

“Possessing?” She scoffed at him ignoring the comment about him being a king and made him laugh again, it was short and strained and made her smile.

“You are mine for a night at least and at your own request” he said leaning in last words whispered against her mouth. Her lips were so sensitive that the touch of his words against her mouth sent a shiver over her body.

“I’m no one’s” She hissed before captured his lips with hers.

The kiss wasn’t as rushed as before, she allowed herself to explore and feel and he seemed content to let her set the pace. Her mouthed opened to kiss to explore his slowly, he tasted like wine from the feast and something else, something so uniquely human that she couldn’t name but couldn’t get enough. With every touch of her tongue she felt something warm settling in her stomach and all she knew was that she wanted more so she bit down on his lip much as he did earlier and was happy to hear that he had similar reaction, his deep groan going straight to her centre. Somehow during the kiss his hand migrated to her hair and was pulling it lightly making her almost purr.

She pushed him away and he was smirking and she couldn’t wait to wipe it off his face. She put her hand on his naked chest pushing him back until the back of his knees hit the bed an d then taking few seconds to look at his eyes almost black with desire, his skin, so scarred with the life of a warrior, his body with hard muscles that had her hot and bothered. She noticed the scar that she left and smiled at him before sitting on his lap and tracing his abs slowly carefully until she got to this one scar she left him with and she grinned at him from her position as she circled it.

“You’re ridiculously proud of it, aren’t you?”

“I did almost kill you” she said pecking him on the lips but before he could respond she moved down his face, feeling a hand tangling in her hair and the other one gripping her hip. The kisses were peppered down his jaw and neck where she bit him harshly just to get him to buck up against her.

The moan left Roan’s mouth when she raked her nails up his abs and moved her head up to pull his lower lip and suck it lightly between her own and she could feel herself getting wetter just from the sounds he was making. The kissed turned aggressive with teeth clashing and them trying to devour each other and at the same time his hands moved up her arms to her front and slowly slid the robe down her body. Slow enough that she felt every inch as he grazed his hands after the fabric, down her arms, touching the sides of her breasts, her waist, down her hips and she was too distracted by his lips to realize that he was moving but the next thing she knew was that he was standing with her legs around him and her robe on the floor, the only barrier between them were her panties and his pants. She pulled back, breathing heavily, her nipples hardening against his chest.

He looked at her with hooded eyes before he turned around and dropped her on the bed, she bounced back a little, feeling her breasts moved with her, his eyes glued to her body, looking like a predator ready to jump her and devour her. “You remember that bit about possessing?” He asked his voice hoarse with desire.

“Why aren’t you naked yet?”

“Because I don’t need to be yet” He said looking over her body and she never felt so exposed as she did right then, being openly watched as she lied on his bed half naked. And he looked like he wanted her, badly but he also happened to have a lot of selfcontrol. When he finally came closer she didn’t expect him to move do quickly and before she knew it he was on her, his body towering over hers, sudden movement quickening her pulse as she watched him with wide eyes.

“I need you to be still, can you do that?” She raised her eyebrows for a moment but nodded.

“Don’t. Move” He said before moving one of his hands and putting it on her soft skin, moving it with minimal pressure, up her body, barely grazing the undersides of her breasts, watching her face. She was frozen in place, not knowing what to expect but being excited nevertheless. He moved his hand up her sternum to her neck and her pulse jumped violently but he only passed it to touch the side of her face and gathered few lose strands away. He did close to nothing and her heart was racing.

He moved his face closer to her, practically nuzzling her and she would laugh except his hand was moving lower and he started talking.

“Does it make you wet, Clarke?” he moved over her breast, grazing her nipple in the process “That I am free to touch you however I like” down her stomach “That the smallest touch is exhilarating because you don’t know what to expect” he was tracing circles on her panties “that you gave yourself to someone who abducted you” his hand was slipping underneath her panties and she was panting “or maybe you’re dripping wet because you like me being in control” He plunged two fingers into her in one thrust and she let out a small scream, her body bucking up her walls clenching, mouth open in pleasure.

“You are wet and you want more, don’t you?” he didn’t wait for her to answer, instead kissing her hard and wet and it felt so good, him fingering her in fast pace, her walls clenching around him hard and broken moans escaping her that were swallowed by him as he kissed her.

The second he broke the kiss, he withdrew his fingers from her cunt and she whined like a child making him chuckle. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging.” he brought his fingers shining with her arousal up and touched her lips with them. “Open”. She darted her tongue out, licking over her bottom lip before closing her lips over his fingers and sucking softly, licking around them and keeping an eye contact with the man in front of her. She released his fingers with a quiet ‘pop’ sound and looked at him trying to get himself together.

He used these fingers to trace circles around her nipple, barely touching, driving her crazy as his mouth occupied itself with her neck. She expected him to bite her after she left a mark on her own. What she didn’t expect was for him to find those few spots that drove her crazy and before she knew it she was writhing beneath him as he alternated before suckling softly on a patch of skin and biting down on it and she was sure she was going to have a giant bruise there when he was satisfied he moved to her ear and he kept talking while he wasn’t nibbling at her earlobe.

“Look at you, so responsive” he pinched her nipple hard then making her whimper and she was regretting promising to stay still. “I bet you want to be touched, for me to touch your little clit, to release at least some of that tension, don’t you?” she wasn’t proud of her moaning really. “or do you want to hear how beautiful you are, writhing beneath nothing more than my mouth and fingers, so wet and moving even though you shouldn’t. Are you doing it on purpose Clarke?” she shook her head aware of the fact that she was being moved and that her back was against his chest, her head on his shoulder as he was still talking, his hands playing with her boobs and he was so hard behind her… “Or maybe you just couldn’t control yourself, you were so lost in pleasure that it didn’t matter to you” his hand migrated to her cunt and he tapped her clit, twice. She shuddered, the pleasure spiking up and she barely heard him.

“Does it feel good?” He asked his tongue darting out to lick the bruise he made just a few moments ago and then he tapped her clit two more times.

“Yes, yes, it feels good” she was breathing hard, she was enveloped in warmth getting pleasure from a skilled man, of course she felt good.

“Take these off” he commanded, snapping the elastic of her panties lightly, she complied pulling them down her legs and off, feeling him touching her knees, spreading her legs. It was incredibly erotic, getting exposed to him while he was still mostly dressed and what’s more when she was sort of a little gave him control for tonight.

“I’m going to make you come now” he said into her neck and she shivered and then his hands moved.

His fingers dipped into her entrance, gathering her juices and moving it up to her clit, spreading the wetness and teasing the hood with gentle strokes, then a little harder, learning that it made her moan after a few moment of gentle waves of pleasure that kept washing over her he used his other hand to rise the hood of her clit and massaged it slowly which resulted in her writhing. “Tell me how you like it” he simply said and she wondered if he couldn’t ask it when his fingers weren’t driving her crazy.

“You can go harder” she gasped and he chuckled darkly.

“This harder?” he rubbed few very hard and fast circles and she half gasped half screamed at the painful sensation and he soothed her with gentle kisses on her neck. “Or maybe like that?” he pinched her clit between his fingers not enough to hurt her but enough to stimulate it when he was rolling it between his fingers and it felt good. She sighed at that and heard him chuckle again. She would snark at him but it felt so good. “Somehow I miss the sounds you make” he said and entered her with two oh his fingers again and set a fast pace both in thrusting inside her and stimulating her clit and she was almost crying.

“Oh God… Don’t stop…” She was moaning and trashing and nearing the edge.

“You feel so good around my fingers I can’t wait to get my cock inside you” he said into her ear, his breath uneven and the thought that he was aroused by doing this for her was taking her even closer to orgasm. “And that little clit that is so swollen and so hard right now just imagine my lips closing around it, my tongue tasting it making you come over and over, imagine how it would feel because baby if I get anywhere close that cunt with my mouth that’s what you will get” at some point his fingers got back to rubbing fast and hard at her clit and she was so turned on that it took her over the edge as the wave of pleasure washed over her, her walls clenching so hard around his fingers that kept pumping into her still although at a slower pace now as she was riding out aftershocks and she was limp for a while. When she got back to herself she was still sitting in Roan’s arms and she still wanted him.

“Why exactly are you still dressed?” she asked. Her voice so hoarse that it surprised even her. She hear him laughing behind her, he was stroking her body, trying to get her to relax. “Trouble speaking?” He asked, amusement clear in his voice and she sat up and turned around, sitting with her legs folded underneath her. Roan had a lazy smile on his face, his lips were swollen and red from all the attention he gave to her body.

“Roan” she said in a low voice leaning in close until they faces were almost touching and putting her hand on his hard length, squeezing briefly through the clothing, watching as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly. “I want you to fuck me” she said against his lips, her hand moving over his cock. The second one dipped briefly into her own entrance and came up wet with her juices. “I want you to take me, to feel you inside me” she touched her wet fingers lightly to his lips, barely painting them with her arousal before she got back to touching her own clit, lightly, teasingly, still sensitive from her orgasm.

She watched his eyes getting darker as his tongue licked her wetness off his lips and in a second she was on her back as he kicked off his pants and sat at the top of the bed, bringing her on him to straddle him. And yet he still wasn’t inside her. Oh she tried to get him but he pinched her thigh and pulled her down on his leg forcibly.

“Now, we’re not in hurry, are we?” there was that smirk again as he brought his hand to his shaft, gathering precome gathered there and spreading it over the whole length, pumping his cock lazily, his eyes gazing over her whole body that had her squirming. “I want you to touch yourself” he said his eyes locked on her breasts “touch your little cunt until you’re desperate for me”

She glared at him but her hand wondered down, swirling over her clit, finding a gentle rhythm that made her moan at the back of her throat and that’s when she felt him leaving sloppy kisses all over her breasts. They were light with a little nipping, wet and arousing, she could feel herself getting wet all over again. His mouth here inching slowly towards her nipple but staying away instead offering her little bites that sent the thrill up her spine from the place where his teeth sunk into her flesh, tugging at it and then releasing, his tongue tracing the marks he left which felt good but looked downward sinful when she watched him, her hips rocking slightly from all the pleasure she felt. Finally he looked up at her with his mouth barely over her nipple, his breath hot, making it even harder and she let out a sigh that sounded like “Please” and he smiled before touching the tip of his tongue to her darkened nub that got her shivering and then he licked over it sending these little sparks of sensation down her body straight to her already stimulated clit and she growled, it felt so good. That’s when he decided to sink his teeth into her nipple and suck hard and she let out a moaning scream as she felt the pleasure spiking up and coiling and she was so close to going over the edge but she felt his hand pushing hers away from her clit and she cursed him viciously. “Not yet” he said, his other hand still pumping his cock.

Her body was vibrating with a need of release and he casually continue to play with her boobs making it harder and harder to concentrate and all she knew was that she needed him. “Roan” she moaned, clutching at his arms and sincerely hoping that it hurt him. He released her nipple from her mouth and looked up at her with a questioning eyes. And cocky. Because he knew what she wanted.

“Please” she whimpered. He grinned at her and stop touching himself helping her position herself over his cock and then she sank down, every inch of him filling and stretching her deliciously and by the time she was fully seated she was panting with need. He felt so good inside her but she needed more.

She rose until only the tip was in her and then came down hard forcing a groan out of both of them. It was good, with him feeling her so tightly, the friction was amazing and judging by the look on his face it was just as good for him. She did that again, letting out a moaning sigh and moving her hand to knead her own breast as she bounced on him, fucking him, slow and hard and she was surprised that he let her run the show but soon his hands that were in her thighs moved to her hips and stilled her with a strong grip, she groaned disappointed and looked down at him. The second her eyes locked with his he pushed her up and down suddenly and she got the message alright. His turn at calling the shots. Again.

Fine by her.


End file.
